Danny Famous
by JotaBae
Summary: One shot. Danny's popularity soars following the disasteroid incident. Also, ghosts start appearing to Danny and calling him "Your Highness". With the whole school's and ghost world's attention what will Danny do? How do Sam and Tucker feel about Danny's new found fame?


A nice one shot for you guys. My sincerest thanks to Creepy-Pasta for giving me a suggestion and helping me with a few ideas. I hope you guys enjoy. If you have any suggestions or comments please let me know.

As always, readers, you are appreciated and enjoy,

JB

* * *

Danny rushed in the boy's bathroom and slammed the door shut. His chest heaved in and out as he tried to control his breathing. The sharp sound of heels on linoleum reached Danny's ears and he held his breath as he pressed his body against the door. The sound faded into the distance and Danny exhaled as he hung his head in relief. _Now I just need to get to my first class without being tardy._ He checked himself over once in the mirror before leaving the safety of the bathroom. Before he could step foot in the hallway a body was flung into his and a squeal erupted from the attacker. "Ghost boy! You can't hide from me." Danny reeled and fell back onto the ground of the bathroom with a surprised grunt. His eyes squinted in annoyance as he viewed the blinding shades of pink snuggle into his chest.

"Paulina, do you mind getting off of me and out of the boy's bathroom so I can get to class?" Danny asked between clenched teeth. The mass of dark curly hair shifted so a prominent chin now rested on Danny's chest. The Latino girl flashed her biggest smile and giggled.

"Now why would I let you go? You are the biggest hunk in the school these days. So what better person to compliment me than a superhero." Paulina shrieked and sat up so her legs were on either side of Danny's hips. She tapped her head with a perfectly manicured nail as if she had thought of something brilliant. "A superhero for such a supermodel like me." Danny groaned and let his head fall back onto the disgusting floor that smelled of bleach and urine. Paulina made a pouty face and pulled a wad of papers from her skinny jeans. "I could make your day a lot better if you just let me help." She said in a sing song manner. Danny lifted his head to see what she was wielding in her hand. He couldn't tell because she was using the papers to fan herself but she went on to explain. "These are absence excuses for every one of your classes today. If you're a good boy, I can write your name on them and instead of sitting in class all day we can go have some fun." Suddenly, Paulina's sly smile disappeared along with the rest of her body. Danny's vision was replaced with a cross looking Sam Manson who held onto the back of Paulina's shirt. Without even glancing at Paulina, Sam answered.

"Unfortunately, Danny needs to study in order to pass all his classes. Let's go super hero." Every word from Sam's mouth sounded like death and Danny quickly picked himself up and stumbled after the goth girl while trying to smooth his clothes and his hair unsuccessfully.

"Sam! Sam wait up!" The crowd that had gathered gaped at a pouting Paulina and the strange scene they had just encountered. At the end of the hall, Danny caught up to Sam and placed a hand on her shoulder. She whirled in a tight circle and smacked him across the face. Danny stood dumbfounded as his cheek reddened.

"Why didn't you just phase through her or fly away you idiot?" Sam blurted. Her eyes glistened, "Nevermind! Get to your first class Danny!" With that Sam turned and started speed walking to her first class. Danny stood still as kids filed into classrooms. He brought a hand gingerly to his face.

 _She's right. Why didn't I do something? I could have easily phased through her and into the basement, especially since everyone knows I'm Danny Phantom now. I guess I wasn't really thinking. Like always..._ The bell rang loudly, disrupting Danny's thoughts. He sighed loudly and shuffled to Biology ready for the teacher's reprimand and another day in detention. He opened the door and braced himself. Instead of a disappointed drone form the teacher he heard and nervous comment from Mr. Barnes, "Oh! Mr. Phantom…I… I mean Fenton." Danny's head snapped up in confusion. What he saw explained plenty and left more to question. There was what appeared to be a tornado of frogs swirling in the room. Mr. Barnes spoke again cowering behind his desk, "Would you mind helping us with the slight amphibian twister?" Shrieks went up as scalpels from the dissection boxes flew from their cases. "And the scalpels too Mr. Phantom!" Mr. Barnes squeaked. In an instant Danny had converted into his white-haired self and handled the most pressing issue first. He froze the flying scalpels in a block of ice before they made anyone into a cadaver. Danny turned to take care of the frogs. He started plucking them out of the air and stuffed them into boxes. Spitting and spluttering Danny wiped the preserved frog that landed on his face into the box. Satisfied that he had them all, Danny surveyed the room.

"Beware! Young maiden for approaching our king so boldly!" Came a voice clearly. Danny grumbled as he recognized the voice of the box ghost.

"What are you doing in here? Do I ever get a break?" Danny barked at the Box ghost who turned in surprise from the victim he was yelling at. Danny recognized the pink hues on her shirt to know it was Paulina but saw she was covered in guts and dead frog juice.

"Oh! Your majesty" The Box Ghost gasped as he bowed reverently, "I did not mean to disturb you but to carry out your divine wishes."

"My divine wishes?" Danny asked, "When did I ask for any of this?" The Box Ghost fiddled with his gloves before replying sheepishly.

"I just thought that the girl who attacked you this morning should deserve a lesson in the proper way to address nobility." He concluded. Danny was confused and responded with a stream of questions.

"Nobility? Attacking me? Oh you mean when she tackled me to the ground and stuff? No, that's nothing and why am I so special?" Peering quickly around the room. Danny could see gaping mouths and shocked expressions and he figured he should wrap things up if he had any chance of having a "normal" day. "Nevermind, nevermind" Danny said waving a hand, "Thank you? I guess…now can you please leave me and the school alone so I can study. I'm getting a C in this class." The comment offered up a couple of snickers which were cut short when Danny turned with glowing green eyes to face the culprits.

"Uh, yes. Yes of course your highness. Beware!" With that, the Box Ghost disappeared with a pop. Danny hung his head and reverted to his normal appearance while he made his way to the back of the class where no one could look at him during class.

At lunch, Danny encountered the usual two to two hundred students who wanted to know more about his powers, family, and love life. _There can't really be that many students here. I feel like I've talked to thousands of people for the last week. Of course now they all show interest in me once they see I have "super powers..."_ Danny struggled successfully through the crowds towards the usual table. Sitting there were Sam and Tucker. Danny sat down tiredly and looked at the two who were silently munching on their meals. Danny dug into his brownie dessert first, feeling he deserved it.

"How was the paparazzi today? Not bad, considering you actually made it to the table?" Tucker asked.

"I'm just sick of it. I don't want to be mean but I just decided to ignore a lot of them and come sit here where I feel more normal." Danny commented glumly.

"So tell us Mr. Phantom, do you plan on working in other towns? Have you considered professional sports? Do you have a girlfriend?" Tucker spoke in a swooping announcers voice using his burger as a mic. He swung the burger to Danny's face which had turned the same color as the ketchup.

"Knock it off Tuck. I'm not really in the mood."

"He was in the mood this morning when he had a girl sitting on him." Sam slipped under her breath. Danny's face flushed two shades darker.

"She came out of nowhere and surprised me. I couldn't think because it was in the morning and I was running for my life and I'm just used to not showing my Phantom side at school." he fired back defensively. Silence shrouded the table until Tucker spoke through a mouthful of fries.

"Here comes another one of your devoted fans now Danny". Danny whipped his head around to see a beaming Valerie headed their way. She plopped down right next to Danny and her friendly smile faded as she surveyed the faces at the table-a mixture of distaste, boredom and stress.

"Hey guys. Danny do you mind if I talk to you for a second?" Valerie asked cautiously. Danny slid his empty tray away and rose tiredly.

"Sure. Do you want to know how I got my powers, if my whole family has powers, or whether I'm going to try out for the football team?" Danny said in a rhythmic monotone. He rose and gathered his things before mouthing a "help me" to his two friends who shrugged. Danny placed his tray on a pile of dirty ones and followed Valerie to the hallway. She stopped and leaned up against a few lockers. Danny did the same, "So what do you want?" Danny jabbed. He wasn't particularly excited to be taken away from the quality time he had with his friends.

"I don't want anything Danny. I want to offer you something." Valerie said in a slightly offended tone. Danny raised his eyebrows and gestured for her to continue.

"I know you have been crazy busy and you probably just want to be left alone but I just wanted to talk to you because I want to help you out and, and well…" Valerie ran a hand through her curly hair and looked down at her feet trying to gain her thoughts, "and well I'd like the chance to be a good friend of yours again. I miss you Danny. I miss us." Danny maintained a blank expression on his face. He decided to address the first issue.

"How do you plan on helping me? You still have Vlad's technology and he may be gone but I'm still not particularly fond of him and his crafty ways. There's no telling what your suit will do now that he can't monitor it." Valerie held out her hands and opened her mouth indicating that she wanted to speak soon. "Yes?" Danny ventured.

"I don't think that anything will happen. I have complete control of the suit. Plus, I've been doing some tests and modifications of my own. Let me show you how I can help." Valerie scanned the hall before rolling up her sleeve to reveal her arm which was covered by her suit. On her forearm was what looked like a screen. Green circles and squares appeared on grid like display. Valerie beamed at Danny. "It's like a radar for ghosts and spectral activity. Those dots are ghosts and the squares that are appearing and disappearing are entrances and exits to the ghost zone that are showing up. I can help you out Danny. I can be a part of your team and help make things not so difficult." Danny was impressed by the technology and wondered how Valerie got a hold of it. _She probably took the idea from her father's old security systems. I'm not sure she could come up with that by herself. Anyway, its still impressive and it could help. I'd have to talk to Tucker and Sam first about letting her work with us. Of course, there is also the whole 'friend' issue as well._ Danny decided not to ask her about the technology at the moment but he was curious what was around the school currently.

"Let me see the display. That's pretty cool." Danny expressed excitedly. As Valerie moved the monitor to face Danny he saw a blip move fast towards the center of the screen. A mountain of meatballs suddenly cascaded into Valerie and buried her against the lockers. Danny jumped sideways and prepared for combat with the Lunch Lady his eyes and hands glowing. The culinary ghost floated towards Danny with a sweet smile.

"Are you alright sweetie? I mean are you alright my king? Your looking a bit peaked would you like some meatloaf or perhaps some haggis to calm your stomach?" Her face never switched to the wicked fury that most often accompanied her attacks. Danny stared back blankly before regaining composure.

"Um no, I'm quite fine. I was just surprised that you buried Valerie so fiercely and not me." The lunch lady laughed heartily before speaking.

"Oh your highness, there is no need to thank me for saving you from her dangerous technology. I was keeping you safe from that wretched girl who was controlled by Plasmius. Now are you sure you don't want a cookie or something?" Danny shook his head and replied.

"No thank you and its ok Valerie isn't a threat. No need to worry about me." The Lunch Lady bowed.

"Yessir, have wonderful day. If you need any food don't be afraid to ask, your highness." With that, she disappeared along with all the meatballs piled on top of Valerie. Spitting and swearing, Valerie stood.

"What the heck was that about?" Valerie checked herself over and gave a big sigh. "Danny, I'll have to talk to you later because I need to go change. So just think about what I can…" She trailed off as she looked up and realized that Danny was nowhere to be seen. _That stuck up jerk! He didn't even say he left._ Valerie steamed. _On second thought maybe he went to chase the lunch lady down._ Shrugging Valerie worried herself again with her greasy clothes and walked toward the locker rooms.

After school let out, Danny went to rendezvous with his friends and was met by the occasional "biggest fan". Upon arriving, Danny recognized a smirking Tucker and a scowling Sam.

"Are you up for Nasty Burger or do you have autographs to sign Mr. Senior Sensation?" Tucker poked.

"Oh that's a good one Tuck, when do you plan to stop harassing me?"

"I'll stop when everyone else stops treating you like a celebrity." Tucker teased. Danny slugged Tucker in the arm and started leading them out the school towards the Nasty Burger.

"I can't help it. I revealed my identity to help save this earth and everyone goes crazy. I'm sure you guys are famous too for helping in the whole plan and for being friends with the Phantom." Danny gestured exasperatedly. He looked between his friends who looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No publicity for us. It's like nothing ever happened." Tucker remarked. Sam spoke next but kept her eyes fixed on the sidewalk ahead.

"Not that it's a bad thing, but you just don't get it. We are still losers, still outcasts. You have an alternate identity that everyone loves. We are just, well, us." Danny hung his head. He felt bad for brining the situation on his friends.

"Well that doesn't mean that I'm not you guy's friend anymore. I don't have much homework so lets do something fun after Nasty Burger huh? How about movies at my house?" His two friends seemed to lighten up a bit and both nodded excitedly.

The three spent little time at the Nasty Burger because of the groups of gathering teens wanting to talk with Danny and see his powers. They left with shakes in hand and made their way to Danny's house. Settling into the living room the trio picked out the first season of "Death Note" and proceeded to watch a few episodes before taking a break to finish their homework. When they had all finished, Danny grabbed a couple of pizzas and threw them into the oven. While they were cooking he had a thought come to mind and turned to ask his friends who were waiting at the table. "Do you guys think that the ghosts have been acting strange lately?"

"Why do you say that? They are always strange." Tucker commented. Sam looked at the ceiling in thought.

"Come to think of it, I haven't been bothered by any ghosts at all," Sam mused, "I guess it could just be because they are all taking a break after the whole Disasteroid incident." Danny shook his head.

"I'm not so sure. The box ghost was tormenting Paulina with dissected frogs and the Lunch Lady threw a heap of meatballs on Valerie when she tried to show me her updates on her suit." Danny's face was screwed up in thought. A giggle interrupted his thought and he glanced up to see Sam chuckling in mirth and Tucker grinning from ear to ear.

"That's awesome! It's like the ghosts are fighting for you now. Making your last year of high school the best it could be by scaring a couple of brats." Tucker exclaimed. Danny returned to his thinking and tried to voice his idea more clearly.

"It's not that. I mean I'm glad that I don't have to deal with those two but the ghosts kept calling me 'your highness' and stuff like that."

The chuckling increased to full blown laughter. Sam and Tucker were holding their sides trying to reign in their mirth.

"I'm serious!" Danny exclaimed. Tucker waved a hand as his laughter slowed and he regained his composure.

"Dude, I think the whole celebrity thing is getting to you. You're a hero, not a king. Don't get too puffed up." Sam shook her head in agreement. Danny just hung his head again and busied himself with attending to the pizza. Returning to the living room the three munched on pizza and watched more "Death Note". Soon it was dark and a knock came from the door which made Danny and his friends jump. Danny noticed that Sam's hand had sprung into his and he gave it a squeeze before getting up to see who was at their house at such a late hour.

"Maybe it's Sam's parents coming to separate the king and queen." Tucker goaded referencing Danny's previous statement in the kitchen. Danny shot a green-eyed look at Tucker before opening the door. What stood before him was Walker surrounded by an expanse of green. Danny closed his eyes and opened them again thinking that his vision was affected by his ghost powers but sure enough, Walker still stood before them.

"Come with me, your highness." He said flatly. Sam and Tucker joined a frozen Danny at the door and gasped. They pulled out their thermoses and pointed them at Walker. Several of his goons appeared and held Tucker and Sam still.

"You two are needed as well." Walker continued.

"What is this about? Is this some sort of trick to get us in your infernal jail Walker?" Danny changed into his Phantom self.

"No, this is about your coronation." Walker said sternly, "Now come with me." Danny gaped and looked at his friends who were equally shocked. He grabbed them and walked after Walker who had disappeared in the green abyss. Passing through the portal Danny found himself in the hall where he defeated the ghost king. A collective gasp was heard from Danny, Tucker, and Sam. It looked as though every ghost had lined the hall leading up to the throne of the Ghost King. Walker led the three up to the platform which bore a pedestal. On the pedestal were two crowns and a scepter. Walker turned to the assembly. "Today we will crown our new king. The ruler of our world and of the human world. The Halfa king!" A tumultuous applause came from those gathered accompanied by shouts, whoops, and hollers. Tucker leaned closer to Danny and whispered.

"Dude, I will never doubt you again."

"I'm starting to doubt myself." Danny returned. Walker turned and walked behind the pedestal.

"These crowns of ghostly force shall help you govern and not coerce. While we seem like an unruly world, there is justice and there are leaders. You have rid us of our previous burdensome king, you have defeated Plasmius, a long threat to us, and you have save our world by uniting us in avoiding the disasteroid." Walker then let his gaze fall on Tucker and Sam. "You too, will be in authority. Samantha a queen for her constant companionship and support of our king in his decisions and affection. And Tucker, a marshal and advisor for his guidance and intelligence offered to our king." Sam's jaw dropped and she looked between the crowns and Danny. Tucker hopped in the air and pumped his fist.

"Alright! It's about time someone realized who is the real brains behind our butt kicking operation." Tucker celebrated. The moment ended quickly as Tucker was met by ghostly silence. Walker picked up where he left.

"Danny Fenton step to the thrown to receive your crown and kinship."

Danny faltered. He looked at both of his friends who stood awestruck at what was happening. Sam turned her face to Danny's. It was a mix of surprise, confusion, and something else. Danny thought it might be a tinge of joy or embarrassment. _It's probably because of the whole 'king and queen' combination._ Danny surmised. _My friends were right though. This whole celerity thing was never for me. My place is just taking care of the city and doing it with Tucker and Sam's help._ He took one step forward and addressed Walker.

"No."

"What do you mean no? You are rightfully the king. Why would you deny such a position?" Walker blurted. Danny turned and, this time, spoke to all those gathered in the hall.

"I cannot be your king. I have a home and a life on earth. I'm just an ordinary kid with extraordinary powers. I can shoot bursts of energy with ease but Biology isn't that way. I am usually struggling at school because I'm taking care of my city. I couldn't finish school if I also had to run the Ghost Zone. I'm honored by your decision and even more approving of your decision to include my friends, but I can't accept. You will have to find someone else or wait a while. I am just a teenager who wants to do teenage things." Danny shrugged but then set his features and pointed at the crowd who had started to stir uncomfortably, "Don't think that this changes anything. I can still kick your guy's butts and you can count on us three to take care of Amity Park as long as we are around." Satisfied, Danny grabbed his friend's hands and started walking them back towards the portal.

"Beware! I, the Box Ghost will be the next king!" Blurted the chubby ghost as he floated towards the pedestal. He was quickly joined by others rushing up to the front. Walker grabbed the crowns and scepter.

"If Phantom will not oblige then I will rule the Ghost Zone. Back! All of you! Back!" Walker declared as he tried to hold off the teaming masses of greedy ghosts. Danny smirked and turned. He pointed his finger like he was aiming a gun and shot a quick blast at Walker's hands. The crowns and scepter fell. Danny shot another blast that enveloped the royal symbols and brought them into his hands. He then yelled over the din.

"Just to be safe, I'll hold onto these!" The hall quieted quickly at the disappearance of the crowns. Danny looked into the crowd and after seeing that everyone had turned to him he began speaking, "I said I can't be your king now. I'm sure you can run things by yourselves for a while but I'll be back. Amity Park is my home and I'll be sticking around so you all can be sure that once I am finished with school you'll be seeing a lot more of me."

"What do you mean?" A voice cried out from the crowd.

"It means that I'm still in charge and that you will have a king soon but first I have to make sure I pass high school. When I'm done with that I'll have a lot more time to deal with you hooligans." Danny smiled and raised the crowns. A chorus of "Long Live the Halfa King!" broke out and Danny turned to his friends.

"Whether you decide to join me later is up to you but for now we have high school life to deal with. Let's go home." With that Danny, Tucker, and Sam passed through the portal back into the quiet living room. Exhaling loudly Danny grinned at his friends, "So now do you believe me?" they shook their heads violently, completely at a loss for words. Tucker reached towards the scepter in Danny's hand.

"A marshal, huh? I liked the sound of that. So what kind of power does this…" Tucker's sentence was cut off by a quick slap from Sam. Tucker rubbed his hand. "Geez, I wasn't going to do anything I just wanted to hold it."

"Yea sure, dictator Tucker." Sam said knowingly. Danny laughed.

"I'm just glad that things will go back to normal."

Sam raised an eyebrow in doubt. Danny continued, "Yea, I just have to let people know at school that nothing has really changed. I'm still a senior that needs to finish school, get good grades and make some memories."

"Do you really think they will go for that?" Sam asked.

"Not sure, but I'll make them understand." Danny said sagely. Tucker yawned.

"This is great and all King Danny but after that ordeal this normal teenager needs some rest. I'll see you two 'normal' lovebirds at school tomorrow." After Tucker had left Danny turned to Sam and gestured to the crowns and scepter.

"C'mon let's go hide these so Tucker doesn't get power hungry again." The two ascended the stairs and walked into Danny's room. He opened his closet and pulled an old shoebox from the corner of the top shelf. Inside it were a plethora of different photos including the three of them over the years along with various articles of equipment and gadgets from memorable fights. Danny lifted the stuff and placed the royal jewelry at the bottom. Placing the lid on the box he slid it back into position.

"You trust me with the secret location? You don't think I'll come in here and try to take over as queen?" Sam queried. Danny smiled softly and wrapped Sam in a hug. Pulling back Danny looked into Sam's eyes.

"Yea I think I do. You were always my queen." Danny's lips met Sam's in a strong kiss that Sam returned with smile on her face.


End file.
